criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touchdown/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Lorenzo Francis, you're under arrest for the murder of Helena Mercer! Lorenzo: Me? , I'm just a pizza guy trying to make ends meet. I would never kill anyone. Josiah: Don't try that on us Lorenzo, we know it was you. We found traces of the poison on the banner you used to support the Warrenville Knights. Lorenzo: So? I'm not the only one who roots for the home team you know. Isabel: We also know you happen to enjoy the product you deliver given the blood we found on the pizza pan and the sauce stain from the antifreeze. Lorenzo: Come on, this is my job. Everyone who works here eats the pizza, its that good. Josiah: We found that encrypted threat you sent to the victim, intializing it was your downfall! Lorenzo: You found that out? Er... crud. Lorenzo: Okay I admit, I killed Helena! I just couldn't take it anymore. Lorenzo: It wasn't just my wallet that she took from me, everytime I got a paycheck and tips, she always kept taking a good portion of it. I didn't have much left for myself. Lorenzo: When I confronted her about it, she just started panicking saying she needed it more than me. Josiah: Panicking? Lorenzo: Yeah, like she was afraid someone was after her. I just figured she ticked off the wrong people or something. Lorenzo: But I drew the line at saying she needed ir more than I did. I work my but almost 17 hours a day, and she has the gall to say she needs MY money more than ME!?! Lorenzo: That was what set me off, so when the team came by, I added some antifreeze to Helena's pizza. She always had a small pepperoni just for her. Lorenzo: Then I snuck in to see the game, and watched as the Knights' beloved mascot died right there. Lorenzo: Lastly I snuck into Helena's place and got back all the money she took from me, I wasn't about to let her run off with my hard work. Isabel: Well neither will you Lorenzo, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Lorenzo Francis, you stand here accused of the murder of Helena Mercer. How do you plead? Lorenzo: Guilty, but don't make it seem like she was innocent in this! Lorenzo: I told her time and time again to stop taking what was mine, but she always got away with it. Judge Blackwell: Don't try and justify your actions Mr. Francis, what you did was no better than what Miss Mercer did. Judge Blackwell: Regardless of what she did to you, you had no right to rob the victim of her life! Lorenzo: But what was I supposed to do? I tried everything I could, but nothing worked! Judge Blackwell: You should've taken it up with the proper authorities, not commit vigilante justice! Judge Blackwell: I can't find respect in those who violate the law all for some self-righteous justice. Lorenzo Francis, I sentence you to 21 years in prison! Lorenzo: Great, first she took my money, now my freedom! How will I live a successful life now? Judge Blackwell: You have no one to blame but yourself for that Mr. Francis. Bailiff, take him away. Court is adjourned! Isabel: Sheesh, that kid really couldn't handle the pressure. The victim kept taking from him, and instead of reporting her to the proper authorities, now he's in prison. Josiah: Well I can't blame the judge for being so harsh with him, I can't condone vigilante justice as much as Blackwell can. Josiah: With this case done, we can at least get back to our usual work and uncover- Lane: ! There you are, we have an emergency! Josiah: Coach Fitzgerald? What's going on? Lane: Its horrible! Some of students who showed up for the event... Lane: They're gone, they just disappeared! Harvest Season (5/8) Category:Dialogues